<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Said Love Stories Have To End Tragic? by MoonAtiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143950">Who Said Love Stories Have To End Tragic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny'>MoonAtiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, changwon, ressurection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid love.</p><p>I'm dying for you, Changkyun...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ</p><p> </p><p>Hey everyone! I wanted to put an author's note before the first chapter to explain Hanahaki Disease to people who don't know what it is. I usually try not to put a author's note before my fanficiton but I figured some people wouldn't know what the disease is so I wanted to put the definition here. I'm taking the definition from the Urban Dictionary for those who want to go and look at it for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flowers, they will then proceed to throw and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose not to have surgery, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate .<br/>There is no specific flower for the disease, but it'll either be the crushes favorite type of flower, or their favorite color.</p><p> </p><p>So that is what Hanahaki Disease is. Also, I want to warn everyone that there will be death which may make some readers uncomfortable. If you do not want to read about Hanahaki disease or death then please leave now. Something else is that in my story the flowers that will be coughed up are snowdrops because that is Changkyun's (I.M.) birth flower. One more thing is that I got my inspiration for this fic from the Wattpad author :</p><p>cherrji</p><p>and their fanfiction:</p><p>For You</p><p>I highly recommend this author if you want to read a good Woosan Hanahaki Disease fanficiton.  Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy the story!</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                           -Evelyn K.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hyungwon POV</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this happening to me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My lungs burn. Tears stream down my face as I cough up petals for days on end. I know that I’m dying. But why like this? Why do I have to love him? </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dying for you Changkyun. And you don’t even know it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When will it just be over already…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Changkyun POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon’s been acting weird lately. It’s like he’s hiding something from me. Whenever we hang out he always leaves the room every few minutes and when he comes back his face is flushed and he’s coughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you hiding?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope he’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hyungwon POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been weeks. And I’m still coughing up these snowdrop petals. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to tell you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what if you don’t like me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The only other to get rid of this disease is to have surgery but that means I won’t ever be able to love you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t live like that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I guess I’ll just die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Changkyun POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Changkyun!” Hyungwon calls out to me as he walks over smiling happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I reply smiling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day we were planning to go and walk in the park since it was finally cool enough to do so as it was Winter now. As we were walking, I couldn’t help but notice how cute Hyungwon looked in his outfit. He was wearing a light gray trench coat, a red scarf, and black pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungwon, I think I have a crush on you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hyungwon POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please just make it stop. I’ve given up hope on love. I know Changkyun doesn't have feelings for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he’s happier without me I will die for him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I’m not the person you want me to be…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Changkyun POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Hyungwon so perfect? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought to myself when we were hanging out that day. I needed to tell him how I felt so I decided to ask him out this weekend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully he agrees. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hyungwon POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel horrible. I’m choking up more flowers than I ever have before. My chest and lungs burn and feel like they are about to explode. My sweat mixes with my tears as I drag myself over to my bed and lay down. I know my life is ending. And there is nothing I can do to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye Changkyun. I love you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These words I could never bring myself to say to him. The simple phrase “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who said love couldn’t kill you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought to myself before I blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Changkyun POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally here. Tonight I was finally going to ask Hyungwon out. I made my way to his house and when I got there I knocked on the door eager to surprise him. After a minute or two I knocked again. The only thing that answered was silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird. He should be home, all the lights are on. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried calling him but that didn't work either. Suddenly, I remembered I had a key to his house. I usually don’t use it without his permission but he said he would be home tonight and he wasn’t answering my calls or knocks and it worried me. I stepped into his house and called out </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hyungwon! It’s me!” No answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way up the stairs to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was laying on his bed in a pile of petals. He wasn’t moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. No. Please no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I began crying as I ran in calling his name. I began shaking him begging him to wake up. He didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s dead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All because of me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I buried my face in his chest and hugged him just begging him to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Hyungwon… I love you” I said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly I felt his chest start to move. I sat up and looked at his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god.” I said, still crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached out and hugged him. He immediately put his arms around me and we sat there in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hyungwon POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wondered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I died. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gave up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I alive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Changkyun whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too scared that I would be rejected.” I replied, starting to cry. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you die for me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you.” There. I finally said it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from the hug and looked at me, holding my face in his hands.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Hyungwon.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t believe it. He actually loved me. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at me. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He then began to lean towards me and he put his lips on mine. I had never imagined that kissing him would feel this good. It only lasted for a few seconds but to me, it felt like forever. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said our love story has to end tragic?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>